


Arcade

by Wendy_SPY



Series: StarkQuill Week [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, BAMF Tony Stark, Jealous Peter Quill, M/M, StarkQuill Week, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Video & Computer Games
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Existen muchas formas de conocer al amor de tu vida, puedes empezar odiandolo.





	Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Éste es mi segundo aporte para la StarkQuill Week, organizada por Hilo de Unicornio V.S.
> 
> Día 3 Retro/Tecnología

 

**1987**  

Sus tenis de botín marca  _nike_  se deslizaban por la acera, el pantalón que no llegaba a los tobillos en color negro, contrastaba a la perfección con la chaqueta rojo brillante. Era una escena no tan rara en la calle, y la gente a su alrededor parecía bastante metida en sus asuntos, para prestarle atención al adolescente bailando. 

—¿No te los quitas nunca?  

La atmosfera de Quill fue rota por una mano que empujó ligeramente sus audífonos, haciendo que alzara los ojos, hasta  una hermosa chica en patines, con medias y blusa verde, debajo de un short de mezclilla con pechera.  

—Quizá eso fue lo que lo dejó así de idiota—una segunda voz se unió, dejando ver a un chico rubio de pantalones de mezclilla, y chaqueta negra, a conjunto con la gorra que tenía un mapache en ella.  

—¿Es día de molestar a Quill? —se quejó el de los audífonos acomodándolos en su cuello.  

—Todos los días es día de molestar a Quill—le respondió el rubio.  

—¿Nos lo vas a mostrar o no? —instó la voz femenina. —Groot, Drax y Mantis se quedaron cuidando tú tan amada rockola en el restaurante. Dónde podríamos estar tomándonos nuestras malteadas. 

—Podrían, si no desconfiaran tanto de mí, cómo lo hacen.  Ellos confían en mí. 

—Error de principiantes—se burló el de gorra. 

—Lo hacen porque son mis amigos, ustedes son mis amigos... Bueno Gamora eres mi amiga, a Rocket sólo lo conozco de demasiado tiempo, para que deje de estar con nosotros. 

—Blah, blah, Quill, veamos eso. 

—Les juro que lo logre—volvió a insistir el rubio, comenzando a andar seguido de los otros, hasta entrar al “ _Galaxy_ _Games_ ”, el sitio de la ciudad más grande y moderno, en cuanto a juegos  _Arcade_.  

—Sí, sí, lo creeré cuando lo vea—murmuró Rocket caminando tras él. 

—A mí no tienes que probarme nada, sólo podrías lidiar con que no confío en ti—hablaba Gamora, pensando que aquello era una pérdida de tiempo. 

—Lo vemos y se van... y ¡Bingo! Está libre—Peter Quill aceleró sus pasos hasta la enorme máquina, dónde estaba el juego de  _Space-Invaders_. Movió las palancas, para poder checar las puntuaciones más altas que tenía registrada la máquina, y luego se apartó rápido, dejando que sus amigos la vieran. —¿Ven? No les mentía, soy el número uno.  

—¿Te llamas Tony Stark? —preguntó Rocket con una pequeña risa. 

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—¿Me dejaron en segundo puesto? 

—No, a menos de que te hagas llamar T. Stark.  

—¡¿Tercero?! ¡Estoy en tercero! Es imposible—exclamó apartándolos de una vez para ver las puntuaciones.  

—Tú no eres Stark King, así que tampoco eres tercero—la risa de Rocket era más evidente ahora.  

—¡Cuarto! ¡Estoy en cuarto!  

—Romperás el record en la siguiente—consoló Gamora poniendo una mano en su hombro.  

—No puedo creerlo—decía frustrado —voy a vencerlo y voy a hacerlo ahora.  

—Quill, si te quedas todo el día aquí, y no haces tú tarea para mañana, no voy a pasártela ésta vez—advirtió la chica. 

 —Sí, sí, ustedes solo quédense aquí y verán cómo lo logro. 

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí a ver a éste idiota? —preguntó Rocket, viendo a Quill iniciando el juego. 

—No, ni loca—negó Gamora—Quill, si no te vuelves un obsesivo... cómo regularmente eres, nos ves en el restaurante. 

—Sí... sí—les despidió con una mano el rubio, sin hacerles mucho caso. 

Fueron dos horas de frustración, en la que se la pasó maldiciendo a quien quiera que fuera el estúpido Tony Stark.  

—Estúpido, estúpido, idiota, Tony Stark, estúpido, estúpido—se quejaba perdiendo su dinero, sin lograr su objetivo. 

—No creo que el insultarme te ayude a ganarme—la voz divertida lo desconcentró haciendo que perdiera, y cuando se dispuso a reclamarle enérgicamente al emisor, se topó con unos ojos enormes y chocolate, que le miraran con un brillo que le dejó atorada las palabras en la cabeza. 

—Tú... tú... eres, ¿eres... eres él? —decía torpe, refiriéndose a los nombres en la máquina de juegos. 

—Sí eres tan elocuente para jugar cómo lo eres para hablar, no entiendo cómo aún no me has ganado—volvió a bromear el castaño, haciéndose un lugar a su lado, para con una sonrisa, y el turno de Quill, empezar a jugar. 

 

**2003**  

 

Tony Stark se revolvió en la cama, podía escuchar ligeros murmullos, y sentía movimiento a su lado, abrió los ojos, topándose a su pareja; Peter Quill, sosteniendo con fuerza el mando del _PlayStation 2_ , intentando al parecer superar su rendimiento en el recién adquirido  _Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater_ , que Tony consiguió, previo a su lanzamiento.  

—¿Aún no te vas a dormir Quill? —preguntó Tony incorporándose un poco. 

—Sólo un poco... un poco—decía éste sin despegar su vista de la pantalla. 

Tony se le quedó viendo un buen rato, y luego se incorporó, comenzando a desnudarse.  

—¿Qué... que... que haces? —Peter ya no sabía dónde poner los ojos, si en la pantalla, o en el cuerpo de su pareja. 

—Me pongo cómodo, quizá yo también juegue un poco con cierta palanca—murmuró terminando de sacarse la ropa interior, riendo cuando su novio botó el control, para írsele encima.  

Tony sabía que seguía siendo el mejor en cuanto a juegos se refería, no importaba si jugaran en su vieja y retro máquina arcade que estaba en la sala, o en el más nuevo videojuego lanzado por la _PlayStation_ , aunque nunca estaba demás asegurar su lugar, con ciertas tácticas infalibles. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
